A Stolen Piece Of Me
by MeaganM1923
Summary: Set after the return from Neverland. Emma and Killian start to become close after Emma tells Neal that she can not be with him. Neal becomes crazy and is stalking Emma and finally takes it too far. Rated M for Rape, Non-Con, Language, Descriptive Scenes & anything else that may come up. Not Beta'd (But if anyone is willing, I'd appreciate it!) This is my first fiction, be kind.
1. Forced

Why? Why didn't she just take him up on his offer to walk her home? Those damn walls she put up always got in the way. If she had just let Killian walk her from the station to her apartment, she would have let him come in, maybe had a drink and when he left she would have made sure that the door had been locked behind him. Instead she got caught up with her texts with Ruby and went to bed without making sure the dead-bolt was turned. How could she have been so stupid? She knew that he'd been following her since their return from Neverland. He practically camped outside of her bedroom window at night. He thought she didn't know, but she did. She could feel him there; feel him watching her. Every trip to the grocery store, she'd spot his car across the street. When she'd go to Granny's he'd always be there...and of course he had to order the same drink as she did; Hot chocolate with cinnamon. Neal was everywhere. She'd caught him outside of the dressing room of her favorite store last week...just sitting there. But she never in a million years thought that it would escalade to this.

"No, no, no, open your eyes; look at me, Ems. Don't look away." he said, his breath heavy and staggered; sweat rolling from his brow and dripping into her face.

"Neal, stop...please." She whimpered. Hot tears streamed from the corner of her eyes, past her ears and onto the floor. She'd given up fighting. Her hands were tangled in her red NY state night shirt and pinned to the ground above her head, while he'd nudged her knees apart and the weight of his torso kept her in place.

Emma turned her face as far to the side as she could and squeezed her eyes shut. If she didn't have to see his body moving above her, his eyes boring into her...burning that look of satisfaction into her mind...maybe she could just push this away like every other awful memory she had. She could push it outside of her protective walls where it could never hurt her again.

"You feel that, Emma? Do you feel what you do to me? God, I'm almost there, baby." Neal grunted; his thrusts becoming more erratic and sloppy. His neck strained and she could feel him begin to swell inside of her. His movements slowed from fast and shallow to deep and hard as he came; his fluids burning her insides. She let out a soft cry of pain as he pushed himself as far into her as he could and stilled. Leaning his head down, he opened his mouth for what she thought would be a kiss on the side of her face, but instead he licked the salty tears from her cheek. "That's my girl..." he huffed out between labored breaths.

His voice brought her back to her living room floor where he held her down against the cold planks of wood. Her eyes opened and she could see evidence of her struggle. The new lamp she'd gotten as a housewarming gift from LeRoy knocked to the floor next to the scattered pile of police reports she'd brought home to read through. They must have fallen when she grabbed for the phone on her desk. A framed photo of Henry lay among the papers. It was covered in her fresh blood and the glass busted out from Neal bashing it into her temple to subdue her.

The force of his unwelcome thrusts had made her raw and when he pulled himself from her center, she let out a scream of agony. She wanted nothing more than to be able to close her legs to ease the stabbing pain she felt. Instead she felt his hand clamp over her mouth and his hot breath against her ear.

"I want you to give the Pirate a little message from me." He said as he squeezed her mouth under his palm. "You tell him, I said _now we're even_."

And without another word, he was gone.

Emma instinctively rolled to her side and curled her knees into her chest. She untangled her hands from the now ripped and mangled tee-shirt that bound her wrists so conveniently for her attacker and threw it to the other side of the room. Her right hand reached up from the floor to the back of the couch and pulled down the blanket that Granny had gifted to her when she redecorated a few rooms at the B&amp;B. Next she reached for the phone and pushed the speaker button. She froze as she looked at the "_infernal talking contraption_" as Killian referred it. Who could she call? She couldn't call the police...she _was_ the police. The dial tone filled the otherwise silent room until Emma finally hit the off button. The quiet washed over her. _'I survived...it's over and I survived.'_ Her inner voice offered no comfort and as she huddled under the thick quilt, her adrenalin stopped pumping and her body finally began to process what had happened. Her chest heaved up and down as the shock set in. Emma screwed her eyes shut as tightly as she could, lifted her chin and through her quivering lips came a cry that was more than just sadness. It was a cry from her very soul. She had been violated to her core. A piece of her had been stolen and she would never get it back. Her hand squeezed over the bunched up blanket as she rocked herself gently back and forth, hoping to gain some sort of calm from the motion. But all it did was magnify the aches she felt all over her body from being pressed into the hard floor during her assault.

After what felt like hours, she regained enough composure to find the phone. She lifted it in front of her face and dialed the numbers through the blur of her tear soaked eyes.

The phone rang once...twice...on the third ring she heard the sound of someone picking up on the other end.

"Hello?"

"It's me..." She managed to squeak out.

"Emma? What's happened, love? Are you alright?" Killian replied in a groggy tone.

"No...I...Killian..." Was all she could say before the tears began to flow heavily down her cheeks again.

Suddenly Killian sounded alert and wide awake. "What is it, Emma? Is it Henry?"

Her voice hitched in her throat as she tried to calm herself enough to explain.

"It's...it's Neal." She let out a heavy sob. "It was my fault, Killian." She began. "I didn't lock my door and..." Emma couldn't bring herself to say what had happened to her. Saying it out loud made it real' made her vulnerable. It exposed her as weak. What kind of savior was she if she couldn't even save herself from being over-powered?  
The pirate waited patiently on the other end of the phone while Emma collected her thoughts when finally she whispered in a barely audible voice, "Killian, Neal raped me..."


	2. Shock

"Isn't it beautiful?" She smiled up at him. "It's got two bedrooms, two bathrooms, the appliances are practically new and" she paused as she lead him from the living room to the window, "it has a great view!"

She tugged on the pull-cord for the blinds and as they lifted, he could see The Jolly Roger anchored to the first pier just passed the cannery. A playful smile swept across his lips and he turned to face her. Placing his right hand at her hip and using his hook to tuck a strand of hair behind her shoulder, he let out a chuckle. "Does this mean you'll be keeping this window open," He lifted an eyebrow, "for my viewing pleasure?"

"No, it means I can keep an eye on you if I want to, Captain." she retorted with a sarcastic tone.

"Now why would you want to do that, love?" He tried to sound casual, but she could hear the under-lying hope in his voice. Taking a step closer to her, his eyes sparkled suggestively and he slowly began to lean down. Emma looked up at him from under her eyelashes and lifted her chin. Their lips were so close; heated breath ghosting between them.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

She must have passed out, either from exhaustion or from the pain because the next thing she saw was a hand coming toward her cheek. She flinched back and pulled a sharp breath through her teeth in anticipation of the hard contact from the open palm but it didn't come. Blinking and rapidly rolling her eyes from side to side she gained focus on the figure behind the out-stretched arm. Killian. _Oh, thank God,_ she thought. The refraction of light caused by her tears and the light coming from the hallway behind him gave him a halo-like glow. Nothing could have felt more appropriate at that moment. Her own angel-pirate had come to save her. Killian's eyes searched over her. The dried blood from the contact with the glass in the picture frame matted her hair to her head. Her cheek was purple and swollen, her lip cut from Neal biting it in an attempt to get her to reciprocate a kiss.

Once he had inventoried her injuries...the ones he could see anyway, he dipped his lips to her forehead. If this is how Neal had left the parts of her that he could see, he shuttered to think of what the rest of her poor, battered body might look like.

"Oh, Emma..." he felt tears at the brim of his eyes. "What has that monster done to you?" His hand brushed the hair from her face, pulling the strands that were stuck in the dried blood at her temple. His right arm slipped behind her neck until her head rested against his chest and hooked his left arm under her knees. In a swift but gentle motion, he lifted her limp body and walked around the front of the couch. As he shifted to lay her across the micro-fiber cushions, Emma turned her head and nuzzled her face into him. Her hand reached up to fist the front of his shirt and she began to sob uncontrollably. He stilled for a moment; breathing in her sadness and then sat down. Gathering her to him, he cradled her there in his lap. He held her close and swayed gently.

"I've got you, love. No one can hurt you now." he reassured her.

The princess remained in his arms for a long while before he heard her breath even out and he could feel her forehead sag against him. She had fallen asleep.

Killian removed his cell phone from the pocket of his black leather jacket, which was now slung over the arm of Emma's couch. He quickly scrolled through the contacts and selected "David-Text". Emma had preset this device so that he could do everything he needed with just the press of one or two buttons. He still found it confusing, but in times like this, he was thankful for it.

He began his text message to David

_'You will need to cover the station tomorrow, Mate. Swan is feeling under the weather.'_ He clicked the send button and closed the flip phone.

He was a vague as he could be without giving her father reason to worry. The last thing he wanted was for a hot-headed prince to show up at Emma's door in the middle of the night, demanding details of her awful experience. Right now Emma needed to rest. She needed quiet and privacy. It was nearing 4 am so Killian did not expect any sort of response to his message. He set his phone down next to him on the glass end table and resumed his instinctive duty of watching over Emma. Suddenly, the phone buzzed against the glass, startling Killian, and jolting her awake.

"It's alright, Swan. It is just a word message on the talking contraption." he explained. She lifted her head off of him and moved to sit up. He helped her get comfortable on the couch, taking in every wince of pain that she let out. His heart ached for her. He wanted so much to take this all away.

Once he was sure that she was able to hold herself up, Killian headed toward the kitchen. He heated the kettle on the stove to boil and poured Emma a cup of tea. The rest of the water was emptied into a large glass bowl. He returned to the living-room with a clean hand towel slung over his hook and the bowl hugged between his forearm and his body. Killian handed Emma the cup of tea and the set the bowl down on the table. He dipped a corner of the cloth into the warm water and reverently began to wipe her face. Tracing the cloth gently over her forehead, he cleaned the sweat and dirt from her skin. Then he carefully dabbed it over the gash from the smashed picture frame. She shrunk back when he put pressure over her wound; another sharp intake of breath coming through her teeth. Killian paused for a moment. He moved the damp towel over the rest of her face, cleaning each cut and bruise with care. When he finished, he discarded the blood soaked towel then took the red stained water to the sink and dumped it out. Emma's eyes were fixed to the floor; her expression blank and distant as she sipped her tea. She had no idea where Killian had gone or how long it had been since he'd gotten up from the couch. When he returned, he kneeled down next to Emma and placed his hand gently on her back. Even though she'd heard him approaching, she was still startled by his touch. Her muscles tensed under his hand as she gasped in surprise.

"It's alright, Swan." He responded in a low and even tone. "I've prepared some clean clothes for you in your boudoir."

She nodded, still keeping her eyes glued to the floor. He waited for a moment then slid his left arm back under her knees and cautiously lifted her.

"Up we go."

He carried her from her disheveled living room to her bedroom. When they got there, he placed her gently in the big gray comfy chair she kept in the corner for reading. Emma looked around, expecting to see the mess left behind from the beginning of her attack. Instead, her room was completely back in order. Killian had taken the sheets off of the bed and replaced them with clean crisp ones. The wicker laundry basket was no longer tipped on it's side and all of the clothes were all picked up off the floor. He had straightened the pictures that had been knocked out of place when Neal had flung her backward into the wall to stop her from running for the phone. No trace of her horrible experience remained in site. On top of the freshly changed bedding was a pair of cotton pink, polka-dotted sleep pants and a matching Minnie Mouse t-shirt.

Emma looked up at Killian finally and spoke for the first time since their phone conversation. "I think," she said, hoarsely, "I think I need to take a shower." her lip trembled and tears collected in the corners of her eyes as she finished her sentence. The expression on her face begged for understanding, which he was only too willing to give.

"Stay here." He said, simply and disappeared into her master bathroom. She heard him rustling around while the water was running but couldn't pull herself from the trance she was in long enough to care what he was doing. He returned moments later and lifted her again. Once in the bathroom, he set her feet down on a bath mat. The aroma of lavender filled her senses as she noticed that the pirate had drawn her a warm bath.

"There is a clean cloth for you." He pointed to the folded, blue face cloth that was draped over the side of her tub. He had also set her shampoo and conditioner within reach so that she would not have to strain.

"I'll wait in the living room, should you need me, Swan." Bowing slightly, he began to back away toward the bathroom door.

"Wait." She looked down as a defeated expression overtook her. "Could...could you help me?"

Softly he nodded "Aye"

Killian stepped forward as Emma turned to face him. She slowly, ashamedly shrugged herself from the blanket that still rested over her shoulders. Before the quilt could drop completely to the floor, Emma's arms crossed over her body and she shrunk into herself. Her wrists were purple and raw from fighting against the make-shift restraints. Killian focused his eyes on her face. After being battered so horribly, the last thing he wanted to do was make her feel like he was taking advantage of the situation and staring at her naked body with intent. Holding his hand out for her to grasp, he helped her step over the side and into the tub. While she lowered herself, he caught a glimpse of her neck and shoulders. A bruise stretched across her upper back between her shoulder blades, likely from where she'd been thrown into the wall. Across her neck purple lines began to appear in the shape of a thumb and four fingers, from a left hand wrapping around and squeezing.

When Emma's bottom hit the floor of the tub, she winced, causing Killian to look down briefly. The bath water that encircled her beaten body turned pink in color; the darkest shade coming from between her thighs. He closed his eyes to regain his composure. He was doing all he could to keep the rage that boiled inside from coming to the surface. Neal would pay dearly for hurting his Swan, but now was not the time for vengeance. Now was the time to care for his Emma.

Killian helped the princess wash and condition her hair and handed her the cloth covered in body wash when she was ready. To give her some privacy, he turned his back when Emma began to cleans herself. Small cries of discomfort and pain fell from her lips as she scrubbed Neal from her skin and her personal areas. He gave her a few moments to soak in the warm water, hoping it would ease the muscle aches that he was sure had set in, then he helped her up, wrapped her in a clean blue towel and walked her slowly back into her bedroom.

Once Emma was dressed in her night clothes, Killian carefully combed her hair and helped her slip between the freshly laid sheets. He made his way to her medicine cabinet and retrieved a bottle of medication that read _"for relief of aches and pains"_. With a glass of water in hand, he quickly returned to her bedside and gave her the little white pills in hopes that it would speed up the healing process. Emma nestled into her bed and Killian tucked her blankets around her and touched his hand lovingly to her forehead.

"Thank you." She said, looking up at him through her eyelashes.

He nodded in acknowledgment and turned on his heal toward the door of her bedroom.

"Are you leaving?!" She panicked.

"No, darling. Just getting a few things from the other room and then I'll be by your side as long as you'd like."

Emma was asleep when Killian returned. He walked softly across the room and lowering himself quietly into her reading chair, he flipped open his phone to check the time. _5:30 am_, it read. Just below it was the notification of David's three responding text messages. Killian scrolled down and selected them.

Text 1: _"Ok. I'll cover her shift tomorrow. Hopefully she feels better soon."_

Text 2: _"Wait! It's 4 am, Hook. You better not be with my daughter!" _

Text 3: _"And we're not mates!"_

Killian brought his good hand to his face and dragged it over his eyes to the scruff of his chin. Letting out a deep sigh, he leaned his head back against the stuffing of the chair, turned his face toward the bed and reached his hand over and placed it atop of Emma's.

"Sleep now, Swan." He whispered lightly. "I'll keep watch over you."

I'd love reviews. I know this one was kind of lengthy. But I wanted to kind of show how Killian was caring for her and all of the things that he's doing to comfort her without seeming like he wants anything from her. The apartment "view" will make sense over the next few chapters, BTW. It does have purpose. Thanks for reading!


	3. Panic

_'You tell him I said, now we're even.'_ The words echoed in her head over and over and suddenly she was on that cold floor, right back underneath him. His left hand pressing the fabric of her nightshirt into the floor above her head. Her wrists rubbing raw as she struggled to get free from him. She breathed deeply and began to scream with everything she had inside of her; praying that someone would hear her. Before she could get enough volume to alert anyone, she felt something collide with her left temple; wood and glass. The shards sliced her face and left a searing pain behind.

"Open your eyes!"

She could feel the heat from his words on her face, smell the vodka on his breath. His free hand snaked up into her hair and grasped a hand full of her blond tendrils. Emma's neck strained and her eyes shot open, as he roughly forced her head to the side. She saw the frame that had shattered against her skull, a photo of Henry staring back at her. "Take a good look at him, Ems." Neal growled into her ear. "Now...if you scream..." he closed the distance between his lips and her ear. "I'll take Henry somewhere that you'll never find him and I will make sure he forgets everything about you. You know who my father is, so you know I can make that happen."

She let out a sigh and with defeat, she dropped her gaze.

"Open Your _Eyes, Emma! Emma?!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

"Emma? Emma, Open your eyes, love. You're having a nightmare." Killian's hand was gently anchored into her hair while his thumb ghosted across her cheek bone. "Emma..." his words were gentle and even, so as to not startle her.

"No...NO!" she panicked, unable to distinguish if she was dreaming or awake. Reactively she sat up, pulling her knees into her chest and pushing Killian's hand away. "Stop! STOP, PLEASE!"

Finding his was to his feet, he backed away and felt a small pang of rejection. The feeling lasted barely a second when he realized that she was still half asleep. Killian gave her a moment to wake up and realize where she was. Her eyes darted around the room as she began to come out of her daze.

"I'm...oh, Killian." Heaving breathes forced themselves from her lungs. "I'm so sorry." Her eyes watered up as she dropped her face into her hands.

Hook moved to sit beside her on the bed and placed his hand on her upper arm. "No, Lass. You've nothing to be sorry for."

Emma raised her head from her palms, her eyes meeting his. "My son, Killian. He threatened my son." Her voice cracked with the last word and tears streamed down her face once more. "He told me that if I fought back he would..." she trailed off.

"I will never let any harm come to your boy, Swan." He reassured her. "You have my word on that." he wrapped his leather-sheathed arm around her, tucking her into his side. She winced slightly as he lovingly snuggled her bruised body closer to his. Turning his head he barely ghosted a kiss into her soft hair. They sat that way, drifting in and out of sleep for the next few hours.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Storybrooke General Hospital Emergency Clinic, please hold."

Elevator music began to play on the other end of the line as Emma's head swarmed with anxiety. She never thought she'd be making this call. Even with all of the one night stands that she'd had in the past 10 years, Emma always made sure that she was careful. Birth Control Pills, Condoms...she never wanted to go down that road again. Her eyes drifted around the room as she waited for the voice to come back on the line.

"Thank you for holding, how may I help you?"

"Hi, um," She hesitated, "I was just wondering, how would I go about getting the um," pressing the phone closer to her mouth and cupping the speaker with her hand she whispered, "_morning after_ pill?" Her nerves were over-taking her body. Emma had woken up in a panic, remembering that she hadn't been on birth control since leaving for Neverland.

After making sure that Hook was sound asleep, she stealthily lifted herself off of the bed, grabbed her cell phone and tip-toed across the creaky wood floor into the bathroom and locked the door behind her.

"In order to get the prescription dose, you'll have to come in and be seen by a doctor." Said the woman on the other end. She seemed careless and uninterested. There was no sense of urgency in her tone, which struck Emma as odd, considering that this was an EMERGENCY clinic.

"Really? I can't just, I don't know...get it?" She felt the stress of having to be examined by a doctor; having every inch of her body looked at. The mere thought of it made her feel violated all over again.

"I'm sorry, miss", replied the nasal voice, "It's considered a controlled substance for anyone under 17 years of age. You'll have to come in and at least talk with a doctor." The woman was ignorant, that much was clear. She had already written Emma off as some kid who had thrown caution to the wind and had unprotected sex without thinking of the consequences.

"I'm not under age..." Frustration was building in Emma's chest. She took a deep breath and let out a sigh. "Look, is there any way I could just have the doctor call in a prescription for me? I really can't make it down there right now." By this point she was pacing back and forth in her tiny bathroom biting her thumb nail down to the quick.

"Unfortunately the pharmacy doesn't stock it. If you need it, you will either have to come down and pick it up or send someone to come pick it up for you." The woman had gone from careless to annoyed by now.

"Fine," Emma conceded, she knew that she couldn't step foot in that hospital, bruised and cut up asking for emergency contraception. Everyone would know what had happened to her. And news like that travels fast in a small town like Storybrooke. "I'll send someone. Please have it ready. If you could just put the instructions inside of the bag, I'd appreciate it." She said hurriedly as she heard Killian begin to stir.

"What's the last name on the prescription?" She asked

Emma sighed...so much for discretion, "It's Um, Swan."

"And who will be picking it up?" Asked the woman.

"A Mr. Jones." Said Emma just before slamming the flip phone shut. A knock on the door followed almost immediately.

"Emma, love? Are you alright? Were you talking to someone?" His voice over flowing with concern.

She unlocked the door and pulled it open to see a worried Killian standing before her.

Emma stepped forward, hesitation radiating from her.

"Killian, I need you to do something for me." She said with almost an ashamed tone.

"Of course; anything." He replied.

She huffed out a sigh, one hand found her hip, the other brushing over her forehead and then dragged down the side of her face.

"Let me get dressed, we have to take a drive."

The double doors to Storybrooke General opened with a swoosh. Killian casually made his way to the counter and with discretion on his lips leaned down to the man sitting behind the desk.

"Excuse me. I'm here to pick up a prescription." he said.

The man lifted his head but barely looked up at Killian. "I'm sorry, you're in the wrong place." He continued typing, "The pharmacy is across the street."

"I was told that I could pick it up here, mate." He did his best to stay calm. On the way from her apartment, Emma had explained what she needed from the hospital and how it worked. Even though Killian didn't completely understand the details, he caught the general idea. It killed him to think of his poor Swan sitting just outside in her small yellow vessel waiting for him to bring her these little pills.

The man sitting behind the desk, _Brian_, his name tag read, finally looked up. "Well, I don't know who you talked to...let me get a Doctor to help you." With that, he stood up and walked away.

Killian leaned against the counter, trying to stay as collected as possible. He took out the flip phone and scrolled to "_Emma Text_".

_'Little mix up darling, nothing terrible. Should be out in a few moments'_.

He hit send, closed the phone and slipped it back into his pocket.

"Captain Hook, what can I do for you?" Around the corner came Dr. Whale. He had a smile beaming from ear to ear like he had just won the lottery. He scratched out a signature onto the paper attached to his clip board then setting it down, he took a casual stance and leaned on the counter to match Killian.

"Um, Dr. I'm here to pick up a prescription for Miss Swan and she was told it would be ready for her, however this gentleman," He motioned to the man who was seated once again behind the counter," informs me that it apparently is not." the pirate kept his tone as even as possible, while the frustration rose inside of him.

"Ah, yes. The ah," Whale leaned in closer, "emergency contraceptive. Give me just a moment." He turned on his heals and slipped into his office which was only a few feet away. When he emerged, he was carrying a small white bag, with a piece of paper stapled to it.

Handing the bag to Killian he began to explain the instructions. "Tell Miss Swan to take one pill now and another in 12 hours." Killian nodded and gave a small smile that didn't quite reach his eyes to show his appreciation. "Oh, she may want to eat a little something about a half hour before each dose, just to keep her from getting an upset stomach." Whale leaned in and pulled him in close to hear what Killian thought would be the next set of instructions. "Also, just a reminder...this isn't a consistent form of birth control, so if you guys are going to continue...you know," Whale clicked his tongue and winked at the pirate, "maybe think about getting her on a daily birth control pill or at least picking up some condoms."

Killian took a step back from the doctor. His eye brows furrowed in confusion.

"Excuse me? I'm afraid I don't understand what you're saying, mate." He bit out the word mate, as he began to realize what was being implied.

"Look, I get it...she's totally hot. You get caught up in the moment; things happen." the Dr. shrugged and a smirk danced across his face. "But seriously, buddy." he slapped Killians upper arm in comradery, "This is a whole different world then the kind that we come from. Not only is there pregnancy, but there's some nasty little diseases floating around out there. She seems like a nice girl, but you never know. So, just be careful."

Killian's vision went red. All of the anger and rage that had been building up over the last 18 hours finally came to a head as his fist collided with Whale's smug face. Every bruise he'd spotted on Emma's body, every wince of pain she felt, every tear she shed had been weighing on him from the moment he stepped foot in her apartment and found her crumpled in a ball behind her couch. He'd kept himself calm and level-headed for her sake. But Whale's words had broken him. He couldn't hold it in anymore. As the Dr. attempted to recover from the first punch, he found himself being thrown down and pinned between the enraged captain and the hard concrete floor. Hook struck him over and over again. "You bloody bastard!" He mumbled out between strikes. "How dare you speak about her that way!" His fist continued to meet Whale's face until he found himself being pulled away by three orderlies. "I've called the Sheriff," said Brain from behind the desk. Killian continued to struggle against the large men holding him face down into the vinyl tiles as the once smug Dr. stumbled to his feet, blood dripping everywhere. After what could have been minutes or hours, he felt the cold metal of hand cuffs being wrapped around his wrist and he heard the familiar click of his hook being released from it's leather holster. His mind cleared and suddenly Killian realized what was happening.

"Jesus, Hook! What the hell did you do?!" Said the all too recognizable voice. He looked up to see a man standing above him wearing blue jeans, a button down shirt, a black leather jacket and a golden badge at his hip.

"Sheriff, this man assaulted me!" Cried Whale through swollen and bloodied lips. "I was giving him the pills for Emma and before I knew what was happening he was on top of me."

David looked at the pirate in confusion, "What pills for Emma? I thought she was home sick." His tone took a hostile turn. "Where is she, Hook?" He bent down and snatched the little white bag from the floor where it had fallen during the scuffle. His lips moved quickly as he scanned the piece of paper; reading the description of the contents of the bag. He blinked in a confused state and tilted his head off to the side. As he began to realize just what he held in his hand, the double doors opened once more and in walked Emma.

**_Review? _**


	4. Exposed

**Thank you all for giving me some time with this chapter. I'm not a writer by trade, so I'm always nervous that I'm over explaining everything. And since I don't have a beta, I'm kind of driving blind here. Anyway, hopefully this chapter will live up to your expectations. As always, your kindness is appreciated when reviewing. :) **

~!*!~

The door clicked as it opened. "It's all about the tumblers" he mumbled with a cocky inflection as he slid the lock pick from the key hole. Tucking the kit into his jacket, he stood from his kneeling position. Neal sauntered into the empty apartment and softly closed the door behind him. His hands swept lazily across her counter, spreading the stack of mail as he glancing through it's contents. He moved through the kitchen and toward the back of Emma's home. The door to her bed room was open and he slunk his fingers around the door frame and peeked in.

"Ems?" He called, looking back and forth. "You here, babe?"

_No answer_.

He casually crossed the room to the dresser and pulled open the top drawer. Reaching in, he felt around for a moment and fished out a pair of dainty, black thong panties. A smile crept across his face as he brought the thin lace to his nose, closed his eyes and inhaled. His exhale held satisfaction; victory almost.

Neal made his way to the bed with Emma's delicates in his left hand and plopped down. He leaned back and brought his feet up to rest heavily on the foot board. Dirt from the bottom of his shoes sprinkled over the comforter when Neal squirmed down to get comfortable. He relaxed his head into the pillows as his right hand slid past the waste of his khakis and gripped his length. Baelfire imagined Emma's tight core wrapped around his hardness as he began to stroke himself. He brought her panties to his nose again, breathing in heavily the scent of her fabric softener. His eyes rolled back into his head as he fantasized about the weight of her body rising and falling on top of him; how her hips would rock forward and back while she moaned for him. He wanted Emma so much; his prize. He wanted to claim her; mark her as his own. He squeezed his eyes closed and thought about how he would take her. First he would throw her legs over his shoulder and enter her in one quick motion so he could look into her eyes as he laid his claim. Once she adjusted to his length and began to enjoy herself, he'd put her on her hands and knees, take her from behind and finish deep inside of her. If he was lucky, he could get her pregnant again and she would have to be his. The idea of Emma yielding to him brought Neal to the edge quickly. The tension was building and just before he was ready to find his release, he shoved the black fabric into his pants and rubbed the frail undergarment against the head of his shaft. A groan ripped through his lips as he spurted onto Emma's panties, soaking them through. Breathing heavily, his body shook as he came down from his adrenalin high.

He took a moment to compose himself, crumpled the thin fabric and thrust them into his pocket. He stood and headed for the common area of the apartment once more.

Continuing his 'self guided tour', his next stop was the Living Room. He spotted a wooden box, perched on the glass coffee table with a piece of parchment folded beside it. As he neared the table, he noticed the detailed carving on the lid of the box: a hook and a swan touching in such a way that it created a heart shape. He flipped the lid open carelessly to reveal a beautiful, antique spyglass finished in gold and leather. Picking up the folded note he read;

_"My beautiful Swan,_

_For YOUR viewing pleasure..._

_Enjoy._

_Yours Always,_

_ Killian"_

Neal squeezed the thick paper, bending it slightly as he sprang from the couch. He snatched the spyglass from it's case and stomped to the window. Pulling the shades up, he raised it to his eye and peered through. There, past the cannery, at the end of the docks, on the deck of the Jolly Roger stood Emma and Killian. Her back was pressed against his chest and her face was angled upward to the right, lips locked in a passionate kiss with her pirate.

"No, NO!" He barked, slamming Killian's gift to the floor, shattering it.

~!*!~

David looked over his daughter from head to toe. He took note of the gash on her face and the bruise marks against her throat. Her normally styled tendrils fell carelessly over her shoulders. Emma's eyes wondered nervously, in an attempt to avoid making eye contact with her father and she swallowed hard. Looking between Emma and the prescription bag he held in his hand, suddenly David began to piece together what he was seeing.

"You son of a bitch!" He screamed; eyes locked on Killian. "What did you do to her?!" He began to lunge toward the Captain; fist raised in the air.

"Wait! David, Stop!" Pleaded Emma. Her eyes watered as she stood between them.

Her eyes shifted nervously around the room as she noticed all of the on-lookers. She suddenly felt very aware of every set of eyes on her. _Exposed...yet again._ She met David's gaze and shook her head slightly.

"He didn't do this." She choked on the lump in her throat and attempted to keep her tears at bay. David's expression softened when he heard the pain in her voice.

"Emma," was all he managed to say before she interrupted him.

"Not here." She said quickly; one hand wrapped around her waist and the other signaled for her father to stay where he was. Wiping away her tears with her sleeve then hugging her body, she strode toward Killian who still sat on the floor; hands cuffed behind his back. He looked up at Emma apologetically.

"What happened?" she asked quietly, kneeling down next to him. From the pocket of her red leather jacket, she pulled the keys to the handcuffs that restrained him and removed them from his wrists. Killian looked around, taking note of who was within ear shot of their conversation. The Dr. had been brought into a small room to be patched up by a nurse and most of the hospital staff and patience had trickled away, going about their business again. David was standing far enough away that he wouldn't hear their whispers.

"I lost my temper when Whale..." He let out a sigh of frustration. "My apologizes Swan..." his eyes shifted quickly from left to right then back to the floor."...It was bad form."

"It's ok," She replied "I just want to get out of here."

Killian stood first and offered his hand down to pull her to her feet. Emma kept her body facing his, as Hook peered over her shoulder.

"My hook; if you please." he motioned expectantly to David.

David took a few steps forward passing the metal attachment over his daughter's shoulder. Pulling back, he paused for a moment then rested his hand gently against it, causing her to flinch away from him slightly. Emma turned to face him.

"Emma," his tone was filled with sympathy. "When you're ready..." She nodded her head as the tears rolled down her cheeks. Pushing past her father, Emma walked quickly across the waiting room and without a word, she stepped through the sliding doors to the parking lot.

Hook started after Emma until the force of David's hand on his forearm, stopping him in his tracks. "We're going to find who ever did this to her." David could feel the fury bubbling inside. "And when we do..." he cautioned through hooded eyes.

Avoiding his gaze, Killian nervously scratched behind his ear with his hook.

"You know who is was, don't you?" The prince's expression changed.

"Mate..." he hesitated, shaking his head.

"Who?" Questioned David.

_Silence. _

She deserved her privacy. He would not betray that; not after all he's done to prove himself to her. Not after everything she's been through in the last 18 hours...the last 18 months, really. Cora had done a number on her family, before Mary Margaret finished her off. Then Henry was dragged off to Neverland by two crazy people. Facing Pan; rescuing Baelfire. _Neal_. And how does her repay her? By making her the object of his obsession. Following her around town; leaving insane letters written in blood professing his love, on the windshield of her yellow vessel; breaking into her home and destroying her property; calling her at all hours of the night, describing in detail the things he wanted with her body. It was disgusting. - No, his Emma deserved to have control; to make the choice of opening up about her attacker. And in time, he knew that she would. Emma was no victim. She was the strongest woman he'd ever met and she would get through this...like every other bloody awful thing she's dealt with. But this time, he would be there to help her. This time, she wouldn't face it alone.

David sighed. "Stay with her," he half requested, half begged. "She needs someone right now...and she trusts you." He pressed the white prescription bad into the Captain's chest.

"I'll take care of her." Killian assured him before continuing toward the sliding doors.

**Review?**


	5. Silence

**Thank you for the reviews everyone. They keep me motivated to continue writing. Again, bare with me as I am not a writer by trade. I've also been working on a few other CS FanFics. They are mostly one shots. I hope to get those uploaded soon too. But thanks again! I LOVE the reviews, so feel free to leave one. :)**

**~!*!~**

He pulled the door open and stepped through. The place was darker; dingier than he remembered from the last time he had been there. The smell of cheap alcohol and even cheaper cologne filled the room, as depressing music flowed from the old juke box in the corner. Glancing around, he noticed several patrons trying to drown their sorrows in whatever spirits their honest paychecks could buy. Some were using their drink as liquid courage and some just using it to take the edge off. Killian walked toward the bar and began to pull out a stool.

"Welcome to the Rabbit Hole. What'll it be, Cap'n?" The man behind the bar was a scruffy fellow. His beard was unkept and his clothes were barely a step up from rags. The pirate shifted, sitting down on the stool.

"Rum. Neat." Looking up at the man he suddenly recognized him. He reached out and took the bar-tenders hand, giving it a firm shake.

"Travis," he said with a friendly smile. "long time, mate."

"Too long, Sir." He replied with a chuckle. Dropping a tumbler and tilting the bottle up, he filled the glass. "Here you are, then. The finest Rum in the entire bar." He slid the drink toward Hook.

Laughing light-heartedly, Killian took a shallow swig.

"I hear you've just returned from Neverland." Travis commented.

"Indeed." Killian replied. He croaked a bit and cleared his throat, "Good Gods, that is vile, isn't it?" his face screwing up to the side. He looked down into the glass and shook his head. "If the good Henry Morgan were still around, he'd likely walk his own bloody plank before drinking this swill, let alone put his name to it." He closed his eyes and quickly knocked back what remained of this poor excuse for rum. Travis laughed as he went back to toweling the clean glasses.

"You're still the best bar keep in all the realms, mate." Killian cocked his eye brow, giving Travis an inquisitive look that drew him closer.

"I wonder," he began, "have you seen a man, about medium height, brown hair, goes by the name Neal? I'm to meet him here for a drink and a..." he paused, shrugging his shoulder, "chat."

Travis raised his head and gestured toward the back of the bar. "Sounds like you mean Bae." he offered. "He's been in here every night for two weeks - since you all returned from Neverland. He's usually pretty shit-faced by this time of night."

Killian spotted Neal sitting in a booth at the back of the bar, nursing a glass of scotch.

"Some nights it gets so bad that I have to walk the ladies to their cars so that he doesn't harass them." Travis continued. "I keep telling Mr. Herman that we need a bouncer..." he trailed off.

"Thanks, Mate." Killian graciously handed his friend a few extra dollars, tapped his hand on the bar and turn toward Neal. Strolling casually over, Hook patted him on the shoulder and slid in to the booth.

"Hey! Killian!" Neal shouted with a slur. "Oh, man I...I am so glad you're here." He continued, louder than necessary. He rocked left to right in the booth and Hook could smell the stench of the scotch on his breath from across the table. Neal raised his arm in the air and snapped his fingers, motioning to the server from across the room.

"Hey, what are you drinkin' tonight?" he had a ridiculous grin plastered across his face as the tall, voluptuous brunette sauntered up to their table. She focused on Killian and gave him her brightest smile, while bending forward to thrust her assets in his face.

"What can I get for you, handsome?" She placed her hand on top of his suggestively, but he shied away and gave a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. He glanced over at Neal who had leaned back in the booth and was essentially undressing the waitress with his eyes.

"I'll have nothing, thank you. I'm not staying." Hooks couldn't tear his eyes from Neal. The man was shameless.

Turning her attention from Killian to Neal, the waitress; 'Lina, as her name tag read, offered him a refill.

"Tell you what; I'll have one more...but only if you join me." He slid his hand up her thigh and gave a gentle squeeze. With a giggle and a wink, she swaggered back toward the bar.

Killian was taken aback for a moment in disbelief of what he was witnessing. This man was fighting tooth and nail to gain the heart of the woman he supposedly loved, yet here he was ogling this bar wench; slobbering all over her like she was some piece of forbidden Aztec gold. Granted, the pirate had shared many an evening with less than reputable company and Lord knows he lied, made empty promises and even fake marriage proposals to get women to spend a night in the Captain's quarters; but never once while we was seriously courting another woman and certainly not if it was someone he was trying to prove his love to.

"So, what did you want to talk with me about?" Neal's question pulled Killian from his daze. He stuttered for a moment shaking his head to clear his mind.

"Uh, I wanted to speak with you regarding the lady, Swan." Killian began. He had come prepared to surrender his fight for Emma's heart. He had been willing to step back and allow Emma the chance to have the family that she wanted; to give Henry the chance to get to know his father without the Captain's interruption. But now, after seeing Neal with this woman, he was rethinking his decision. Was Emma just another conquest for Bae; just some notch in his bedpost? His expression turned dark at the thought of Neal repeating his history with Emma. She deserved so much more than that.

"I want you to know, Bae," He leaned in, "I have no intention of giving up my pursuit of her affection." Neal seemed to sober up a bit at Killians tone. "She deserves a man who is going to respect her; challenge her. She should have honesty; not just lip service and a smile." He shook his head as he thought about all of the things that he and Swan had shared on Neverland. "Emma needs someone to love her; really love her." He paused, shifting his eyes to look off into the distance as he realized exactly what he was saying. "And I don't think that someone is you." Slowly he shifted his gaze back to Neal, who's expression was almost unreadable.

"But you think that someone is you?" Neal said with a sarcastic inflection. "You think that Emma is going to fall for you? Captain Hook; the most hated and feared pirate in Fairytale history?" He scoffed at the very idea of it. "She'll never pick you over me, buddy." his scoff turned into a chuckle. "I'm Henry's father; we have history, not to mention a future with our son." Killian looked off to the side, hiding the defeat in his eyes. "She'd never throw all that away."

'Lina strutted back to the table with two double scotch's on her tray and sat down next to Neal. Lifting his arm up and over her shoulder, she leaned into his side and handed him his drink with a smile on her face. Neal took a sip then continued. "And even if she decided to give you a chance...which she won't,", he dead panned, "all I have to do is have a little chat with Henry." Killian arched an eye-brow at Baelfire, staring daggers at him. "All that kid wants is his family back together." A crooked smile broke out on his face. "Who are you to deny him that?" He leaned back into the booth.

"You would use your own son?" Hook bit out through clenched teeth.

Removing his arm from around 'Lina, he leaned forward and looked Killian square in the eye. "Let me make this clear," he swished the scotch around, "I will do anything, Killian and I mean ANYTHING," he emphasized, "to keep you from tearing apart my family, yet again." Their eyes met for a long moment, challenging each other; warning each other. Finally Neal pulled a wad of cash from his pocket, threw it onto the table and tossed back the rest of his drink. He rose to his feet, and pulled 'Lina into his arms and the two strode toward the exit; his hand resting on her backside.

Killian sat with his thoughts, wondering if he had taken the right path. This conversation had gone in a completely different direction that he had prepared himself for. But now, as he looked back over the past few minutes, he realized that he wouldn't have had it any other way. The truth was that he wanted Emma to be happy, respected and loved. She deserved to have the family she had always dreamed of. And for the first time in almost 300 years, he thought that maybe, just maybe he could be that for someone; for her.

~!*!~

"You're going in today?" Mary Margaret asked, setting his breakfast down in front of him. David sat up from tying his boots and leaned in to begin eating. She gathered her plate and sat across from her husband at the table. "I thought that Emma wasn't sick anymore." she commented with concern in her voice. David hesitated. Then, with a casual shrug, he stuffed a fork-full of eggs into his mouth, hoping his nonchalance offered her a bit of comfort.

"It's been over a week. Maybe it's something more serious than just the flu." Mary Margaret suggested. Her expression held concern; her voice higher than usual. "I'll give her a call this afternoon." She decided with a little glint in her eye. "Maybe stop by and bring her some of Granny's soup."

For a moment David considered talking her out of it. Emma was still sorting through everything that had happened to her. She may not be ready for visitors. But also remembered that this wasn't just some random friend in town who wanted to drop in on Emma. This was her mother. And who knows, maybe talking to Snow was just what their daughter needs. She hadn't left her apartment in over a week and had only spoken to Mary Margaret over the phone once and that was to cancel lunch plans. Maybe this would be good for both of them. He offered his wife a reassuring smile, nodding in agreement. And with that, he rose from the table, crossed the kitchen and deposited his empty plate into the sink.

Charming returned to her side at the table and gently rubbed her shoulder.

"I should get going."

She stood to face him and he leaned down, placing a tender kiss on her lips. Their foreheads fell against each other's with a sigh and his hand rested lovingly on her protruding belly. "Have a good day at work...daddy." Mary Margaret beamed up at him. David returned her smile then headed for the door.

~!*!~

"Hello?"

"Emma?" Her mother sighed in relief when she heard the sound of her voice. "It's Mary Marg...Mom." Snow corrected. "I just wanted to check in with you." She waited on the line for Emma to respond. The faint sound of breathing on the other end was the only thing letting her know that Emma was there. "David says that you're still not ready to go back to work." Mary Margaret's concern grew when she heard a soft sob. "Are you still sick...?"

Silence

"Emma...?"

"Yeah...this flu is really ah..." The Savior let out a nervous chuckle to hide the shakiness in her voice. "...throwing me for a loop." Pulling the phone away from her ear, she hit the speaker button then tucked her face into the thickness of her sweatshirt to muffle the sound of her cries.

Emma knew that her mother was trying to help. But right now all she wanted was time; time to get herself together; to heal and be alone. She'd been through similar situations in her life already; men trying to force themselves on her. It had happened on two separate occasions when she was in the foster care system. The first time was her 14 year old foster brother, Mikey. She was 6 years old and he was babysitting while his mother worked the late shift at Bradlee's. He sneaked into her room that night, put his hands in her pants and fondled her. To stop him, she hit Mikey as hard as she could in the face, which ended up leaving a baseball sized bruise on his left cheek. When Emma attempted to tell on him, her foster mother refused to listen and had CPS remove her from the home right away, claiming that Emma was violent. Then it happened again when she was 15. Her foster father, Murry had come home from quite a long afternoon at the bar. Having had too many drinks, he stumbled into the bathroom while Emma was showering after a track meet. He removed his clothes and stepped in with her; pinning her to the cold tile wall and rubbing himself vigorously over her wet body until he reached his climax. She remembered how she shriveled to the floor and let the water beat down on her as she scrubbed her skin raw trying to wash away his fluids.

"I could drop by if you'd like." Mary Margaret's voice dragged her back from her painful memories. Trying to compose herself, she wiped the tears from her flushed cheeks and cleared her throat, hoping that her mother hadn't heard the change in Emma's voice from crying. "If you're hungry I can bring some of Granny's Chicken Soup."

"No, Mary Margaret, don't come here!" Panic evident in her response "I mean, I don't want to risk getting you sick." Emma thought quickly. "Especially with you being pregnant." Back-peddling was never her strong suit. But right now she was too tired; too emotional to have a strong suit.

"But, Emma..." Snow began but before she could get another word out, Emma cut her off.

"Look, Mary Margaret. I'll...give you a call tomorrow or something." Her mother knew that the conversation was coming to a close. "Thanks for checking in."

And with that, the line went dead. Mary Margaret stared at her phone for a moment in a mixed state of shock and wonder. What had she done to make her daughter push her away like this? The flu didn't last this long. And even so, Emma didn't seem sick. No, not sick...sad. She seemed depressed. Suddenly she had an idea; something that would make Emma feel better. Pulling her phone from the pocket of her grey wool jacket, Snow punched in a few numbers and placed the phone against her ear.

"Hello?" Said the voice on the other end.

"Hey, it's Mary Margaret. Are you busy Friday night?"

**Review?**


End file.
